Eternity
by triggerspec
Summary: The woman finds herself following a man, for reasons she doesn't know. Could it be fate for they hold the same destiny of walking the earth for all of eternity? Or could it just be a cruel cosmic joke for them both?


**Disclaimer: I do not own the characters from the series Naruto, nor do I have any association with the true author.**  
**I do however own 'The woman'.**  
**Well, this is just a short lil story I came up with in between the 4 stories I am currently working on -_- It's not a masterpiece or anything, and I wasn't too sure where I was going with it. But I just really love the strange little thing the two have for one another. I hope you enjoy this and I wouldn't mind some feedback, good or bad. Thanks 3**

* * *

"Hi-senpai! How much further are we going to walk? I'm tired and hungry!" A small woman complained with a whine.

"For the love of… SHUT UP!" Hidan growled back, clenching his teeth.

The woman walked with her hands around the back of her neck. Her tiny body was covered in a purple kimono with pearl coloured hem and light pink sakura tree shadows crawled up from the bottom. Her white hair was held up by two long needles in a spiky bun.

The man she followed, Hidan held on his shoulder as he rolled it around in his socket; stretching his joints. His medium length silver hair was slicked back. His only attire was a pair of grey pants tucked into high top combat ninja shoes.

"But Hi-senpai-"

Her whining was cut off as he quickly twisted around, swinging his triple bladed scythe, aiming for her torso. With ease she ducked down and quickly back flipped out of the way from the second vertical assault.

"Hi-senpai, that wasn't very nice!" She scolded.

"You don't need any of the things you're bitching about so what is your bloody point!?"

She crouched down fiddling with her fingers in a pout, "I'm sorry Hi-senpai. I just feel so empty and I want something to fill this void."

Hidan pinched the bridge of his nose compressing the rage that boiled behind his purple eyes. He glanced behind his eyelashes at the grey-ish skinned girl. Her hollow cheeks, dark rimmed and glazed over eyes, the bony structure of what showed of her arms. He let out a deep sigh and just continued to walk.

"Baka. You are empty inside so just deal with it."

The girl quickly jumped up and continued to walk behind him. She couldn't be sure but she felt as if it were envy deep inside of her, envy of the blood that pumped through his body, the emotions in his mind, and the hunger in his stomach. Deep inside, she sensed that she craved for such things. Even if those things meant one day no longer being able to exist.

"The irony from all of this is how I'm dead but you're heartless."

"Take it up with someone who cares."

The people of the small village all stared with a vast variety of emotions in their eyes and pulling at their lips. Disgust, fear, curiosity… the list continued. The woman ignored it all as she stared at Hidan's back. Hidan on the other hand openly snarled and glared at every dirty look he could spot. He huffed as he pushed through the drapes in the doorway of a small food shop. He took his seat, leaning on one of his hands. The woman followed his lead and took a seat across from him. She noticed the furrow of his brows as he scowled behind closed eyes.

"Does something bother you Hi-senpai?" she quietly questioned.

"These people. I should sacrifice all of them to Jashin-sama. Show them the true power of a shinobi."

The woman looked around at the faces of the people who ate their meals. She was confused by Hidan's words. Peeking at her through one eye he could notice this confusing.

"Some of these people stare up with hate just because of this weapon on my back," he patted the hilt of his scythe, "and because of the headband you wear around your waist."

The woman looked down and traced the symbol of Hidan's silver headband she kept.

"We live in a world with battle and death. A world meant for Jashin and people just can't understand that. They blame us."

A young girl hesitantly came up with her eyes to the floor, "C-Can I help you?"

"Sake. Ribs." Hidan commanded.

"Tea. Rice balls." The woman kindly ordered.

The girl nodded and rushed off back to the kitchen. Hidan looked up with a glare as he shifted his body to sit straight and set his elbows on the table.

"I thought you said you were hungry?"

"I thought you said that it is futile? Also, I must ration the money I have."

Hidan rolled his eyes, "Baka."

"Do you have a plan yet Hi-senpai? We have been aimlessly wandering for a couple weeks now."

"I don't see why you need to be so damned nosey. You'll follow me no matter what I plan to fucking do. Maybe I want to aimlessly walk for the rest of eternity!"

The woman thought for a moment, scratching her neck out of habit. "You're right Hi-senpai. I just thought I would pass the time with conversation."

"You're fucking annoying."

"My personality isn't annoying. You are just irritated by the thought that even if you thought I bothered you, you could do nothing to stop it."

"What the hell does that mean?!" He hollered slamming his palm on the table.

"Nothing offensive Hi-senpai. I was just reminding you how you cannot kill me and vice-verse."

"Baka dead bastard."

The woman sat and watched Hidan tear the meat from the bones. She wondered what it was that brought Hidan to the Jashin religion. That wasn't all though, there were many things she was curious about Hidan, such things as was it the idea that he was immortal that helped him not care about the thoughts and feelings of others. What he wanted to accomplish after about a century. Why he hates everyday people so much.

"Hi-senpai, were your parents abusive?"

He stopped what he was doing and stared at the woman dumbfounded.

"What the hell are you talking about?"

"You're so angry all of the time, you show no sign of respect to anyone and you are gruesomely vicious."

"You're awfully talkative today. I suggest you shut that mouth of yours before I string you up and leave you to fry in the sun till the end of the world. Got it bitch."

The woman looked down to her hands that she held in her lap. He was right; she was prying into something that was none of her concern. What has happened or about to happen doesn't matter, all that mattered was she would be with him for eternity.

"This is bullshit. Why do I need a partner? What's worse is that I have to be partnered up with you!"

Hidan was infuriated. He wanted to join this group because they were strong and he had nothing better to do while he lived out his immortality. He didn't want anything to do with this greedy fool. The woman made sure she stayed out of the way in case a brawl broke out. She was happy that she didn't have to wear such a ridiculous cloak as well. As she watched Hidan struggle with a way to wear it that satisfied him she concluded it was a rather uncomfortable piece of clothing.

She was also rather curious about Hidan's new partner Kakuzu. He seemed to be a rather mysterious figure. White hood, black mask and the most unusual eyes the woman has seen. She wondered how long he would survive around Hidan. Not very long she concluded after Hidan had already attacked him. They stood there as Kakuzu held back the scythe.

"Don't fucking test me. I'll sacrifice you to Jashin-sama and it will be a massacre!"

"Hah. Baka, that ridiculous little religion you have. It's just a waste of time and money."

"You heathen son-of-a-bitch!"

"Your foul mouth is annoying. Shut up!"

Kakuzu took one hand off the scythe and from within his sleeve piercing thread shot out piercing Hidan through 5 of his vital organs.

"What the fuck!? You just go off trying to kill me?"

"H-Hi-senpai… What are these?"

Hidan twisted his head back to glance back at the woman. Two of the tendril had pierced through her as well, striking her in the abdomen and chest.

"And you drag innocent woman into this battle? You are a scumbag."

Hidan swung his scythe but Kakuzu removed the tendrils before they could be cut. He watched in amazement and annoyance as the loud mouth simply walked back towards the woman. He didn't miss did he? No, he was sure he hit all the right areas. He began to chuckle to himself, so this was the plan. They gave him a partner that could actually be of use.

"What sort of Jutsu is that?"

Hidan continued to examine the holes in the woman's kimono, blatantly ignoring his partner.

"It's faith. Jashin-sama allows Hi-senpai to live forever in order to bring pain and suffering to heathens and heretics. "

The woman politely answered for Hidan.

"What about you?"

"I suggest you quit being so damned nosey. It's fucking annoying. She's dead and that's all that matters."

Dead? Kakuzu was slightly confused, though he could tell from her complexion, her eyes, and her body structure, that she wasn't normal. Was it a jutsu that Hidan was using for her? He shook his head and gave up on the subject. Unfortunately, he agreed with Hidan, none of it was any of his business.

"Well at least there is only one wound. It's convenient that you have no body mass. Or that second one would have taken out a couple organs. It's a pain in the ass but I'll get this fixed up, it's about time for a prayer anyways," Hidan groaned as he stood up, cracking his back as he did so, "And don't think you're getting away with this asshole! You're going to fix up this kimono!"

The woman grabbed the Jashin pendant from Hidan's neck and traced it with her boney fingers. It fell from her grasp as he turned and chased after Kakuzu with a scowl. The woman continued to stand there and fiddled with the headband that hung around her waist.

Hidan gave her this headband the day they left his village. He told her it was because he was no longer a part of that pansy ass village, but the headband was his so it symbolized that he owned her. Being another's property doesn't seem as it would be a good thing, but she can't remember anything before Hidan, so she presumed it was only natural.

"Hurry up you baka."

The girl looked up and ran to catch up to the two men.

The woman stood very tense as she stared at the ground. Hidan had taken off for some mission that he very obnoxiously told Kakuzu he needed no help with. He even went so far as to tell the woman to stay behind as well. This was the first time she had ever been away from Hidan since the beginning; she wasn't sure how she was supposed to react. Nor did she have any trust in the man that stood a short ways from her. He had a short temper, strength and intelligence, this she picked up from conversations between the two.

Kakuzu could notice the tension of the girl. He guessed now would be a good of time as any since Hidan wasn't around to interrupt his questions.

"Did Hidan use some sort of resurrection technique?"

The woman looked up at him and blinked.

"I do not know Kakuzu-san. I do not remember anything."

"I just don't understand. You must be connected to his technique in some manner or else he couldn't have healed your wounds."

The woman thought for a moment but was shook from her thoughts from a sharp pain in her torso. Before Kakuzu could process it the woman had vanished. He looked around bewildered before taking off toward the direction Hidan went, he was almost certain that's where she vanished to.

The woman stopped by a tree to see Hidan bleeding and knocked unconscious against a tree. In a frantic she ran up to him to examine his wounds. There were a couple scuff and bruises, nothing too serious except the stab wound to his stomach and the fact he was unconscious.

It was a short moment after that Kakuzu had showed up. He stood back for a moment and watched as she dressed his wounds, muttering to herself. He started to begin to suspect there were other bonds with these two that surpassed simple jutsus. The woman held her hand over Hidan's chest covering the pendant.

"There is nothing to understand Kakuzu-san. When Hi-senpai gave himself to Jashin-sama I found myself to him. Whether he created me or if I'm some consequence from his technique it doesn't change a thing. I will follow Hi-senpai for eternity, for reasons I am unsure."

Kakuzu stayed silent and continued to watch the odd woman. He knew she was right, it didn't matter why she was there, it was a waste of his time to figure it out. After all time is money.


End file.
